Richard Wick
Category:Characters | aliases = Little Dick Wick | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Ruggsville, Texas | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = October 30th, 1977 | 1st appearance = House of 1000 Corpses (2003) | final appearance = | actor = David Reynolds }} Richard Wick is a fictional criminal and a minor character featured in the 2003 Grindhouse horror film House of 1000 Corpses. He was played by actor David Reynolds. Biography Richard Wick was a white male who lived in the town of Ruggsville, Texas in the late 1970s. He worked at a hardware store, but was also a criminal who worked with another man named Killer Karl. On October 30th, 1977, Richard Wick and Killer Karl tried to hold up Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. While Karl wore a ski-mask, Richard wore a monkey mask, which didn't fit very well and only partially obscured his features. Karl took lead in demanding money from Captain Spaulding, while Richard served as his back-up. One of Spaulding's guests, a man named Stucky, emerged from the restroom and instantly recognized Richard through his mask. He recounted how people used to make fun of him, calling him "Little Dick Wick". This was accompanied by a jingle, "Little Dick Wick played with his prick. Don't his smell just make you sick?" Just then, Spaulding's assistant, Ravelli, burst into the room and attacked the gunmen, giving Spaulding the opportunity to shoot them both dead. Richard Wick was shot in the side of the head, after which Spaulding put the barrel of his gun close to his nose and inhaled the fumes. House of 1000 Corpses (2003) Personality Little is known about Richard Wick's personality. Upon a cursory inspection, he appears to be of low intelligence and is emotionally unstable. He took greater umbrage with Stucky making fun of his name than he did with Captain Spaulding hurling profanities at he and Killer Karl. At one point, he removed his plastic ape mask and shouted about how much he hated the song that Stucky was singing. This emotional reaction took priority over keeping his identity concealed. Notes & Trivia * * "Little Dick Wick" redirects to this page. * Richard Wick is the seventh character to appear in House of 1000 Corpses after Doctor Wolfenstein, Doctor Wolfenstein's assistant, Captain Spaulding, Ravelli, Stucky, and Killer Karl. * The weapon that Richard Wick used was a Ruger Redhawk revolver. Internet Movie Firearms Database; House of 1000 Corpses; Ruger Redhawk See also * House of 1000 Corpses * House of 1000 Corpses images * House of 1000 Corpses characters * House of 1000 Corpses miscellaneous External Links * * * House of 1000 Corpses at Wikipedia * House of 1000 Corpses at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:House of 1000 Corpses (2003)/Characters Category:1977/Character deaths Category:Horror film characters Category:David Reynolds/Characters Category:Characters with biographies